The Next Genaration of Organization XIII
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: This is a story about the organizations kids and how they cause trouble for their Organization parents. Please submit your OC's! The OC form is in chapter two. Each time I update I will have the newly updated OC and parent list.
1. chapter 1:The chaos begins

"Liyxl!Iris!Give me back my chakrams Now!"

"Lets drop them off of the top of the castle Iris."

"Good idea Liyxl."

We ran to the alter of naught(thank god Iris' dad wasn't there)and dropped Axel's chakrams off of the make sure we didn't die Iris made a dark corrider to her room.

"That was the most epic thing we did yet,Iris,good idea."

"All in a day's work."

We giggled together.

Elsewhere

Pam,Zemy,Kyrox,and Axas were plotting how to ruin Vexen's new experiment.

"We should totally have Kyrox smash his test tubes with a bat."Axas suggested.

"Very good idea,Axas we should totally do that."Zemy replied.

Whenever the foursome united they would create utter chaos for Vexen,Lexaeus,and were also known around the castle as the PZKA.

The group proceeded into Vexen's lab after Pam went to get a wooden bat and they sent Zemy to make sure that no one was in the lab.

"Okay do your worse,Kyrox."

"With pleasure."

SMASH CRASH SHATTER (SOME OTHER SOUND EFFECTS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL)

Elsewhere Saix was walking the hallways when he heard SMASH CRASH SHATTER (SOME OTHER SOUND EFFECTS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL).

'It must be Axas,Kyrox,Zemy,and Pam.'

Back to the foursome

"PZKA!"

"Oh crap lets leave before saix goes beserk on us!"Pam yelled.

Later at a meeting.

"All six of you's punishment is to scrub the outside of the castle."Xemnas spoke to the troublemakers.

"But, manse-I mean Iris' dad how are we gunna do that?"

"Why don't you all find out."

While scrubbing

"You know if we all didn't have the crazy disease then we would be all little angels."Iris spoke.

"Well I just wonder what the others will do next."Axas replied.

To be Continued when I get more OC's

AN:so how did you guys like it oh and sorry if some of ur OC's were to OOC That will change when I start making it lovey review and send reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: revenge part 1

Here is the newly updated list and the first part of chappie 2 (just got a laptop today so updates should be faster like 1-3 days wait)

(Remeber don't age but the kids can not Kyrox though cuz he died at 20 and he is a regular nobody not a kid so he'll stay 20)

Form:

Name:

Personality: 

Looks Like:

Element/Powers:

Weapon: 

Normal clothes:

Bathing suit:

Pajamas:

Formal wear:

Extras: 

Xemnas: Iris Rose (15)

Xigbar: Young daughter (12): open

Older son: open

Oldest daughter: Xokorok (zokorox) (16)

Xaldin:open

Lexaeus: open

Zexion : Zexy bro: Kyrox(20)

older son: open

Young daughter: open

Oldest daughter: Zemy (15)

Saix:: oldest child: open

Middle child: open

Young child(12): open

Axel: Older daughter: Axas (16)

Younger son: open

youngest son: open

The Twins: reserved

Demyx: Young daughter (12): open

Middle son: open

Older daughter: Pamela (14)

Oldest daughter: Zemy (15)

Luxord: Timex (16)

Marluxia: Oldest daughter: Alexandrea (16)

Middle son: Flurin (15)

Youngest child (12): open

Larxene: Olest daughter: Alexandrea (16)

Middle son (12): Flurin (15)

youngest child (12): open

Roxas: Oldest daughter: open

Older daughter: open

Older son: Nilox (15)

youngest child(12): open

Xion: older daughter: open

Younger son: open

Youngest son: open

Namine: Oldest daughter Lixyl (15)

Older daughter: open

Middle son: open

Youngest child(12): Open

Chapter 2:Revenge (part 1)

Alexandrea, Glaxia, and Xokorok were plotting how to get revenge from Kyrox, Zemy, and Pam from ruining Glaxias dad's lab.

"First we should totally get Timex, Flurin, Nilox, Liyxl, and Iris to help us." spoke Alexandrea.

"Very good idea." Xokorox replied.

"Even though I don't like them I just thought that is the most evilest idea ever!"Muahahahahaha!"

"Uhh...Alexandrea...I think she's been around Vexen too much."

'Don't talk bad about my dad!"Glaxia yelled.

"Okay!Okay!." Xokorok and Alexandrea answered; extremely scared.

Phase 1:Distract Emo's bro and snap the blackmail pic

Xokorok was walking past Kyrox:, hips swaying wearing her usual outfit: Booty shorts and a gray v-neck.

Kyrox couldn't help it. He wiped his nosebleed and went up to her.

"Why hello there, Kokoro."

"How dare you use that name, Roky!" She then slapped the older male, while in the distance Timex (the maker of the plan) Took a picture of the abuse then wiped his he couldn't help it but bleed of the nose, the girl was like so EFFIN HAWT!

AN: Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3: revenge part two

Apology & Good news:

Ohemgieee! I am so darn sorry! My laptop broke but then when I got it fixed I was goofing off and watching anime...I'm sorry. But that anime payed off because some of the shows I watched, the characters were just like your OC's. I now have a better view for Glaxia, Timex, Iris, Flurin, and Pam. I also will post The rest of chapter two to make up for my mistake.

New OC's , Pairings, and A Contest :

I also got more OC's! And a lot of them were boys! Yes! And I have already made some pairings so you guys will get to see that in due time. There will also be hints of them I hope you will be able to find those. If you do then review it and if your right then I will make a one-shot just for you! The Contest ends when I post up chapter four. When I post chapter four I will announce the winners. There will only be three winners.

Notice:

And one more thing : I NEED TWELVE YEAR OLD OC'S. So far I have two but I can't make crazy twelve year old drama, romance, and epicness unless I have TWELVE YEAR OLD OC'S And I can't finish the story either unless I get TWELVE YEAR OLD OC'S.

And here is the newly updated OC list:

Xemnas : Iris Rose (15)

Xigbar : 12 year old daughter: open

older son : open

Oldest daughter : Xokorok (16)

Xaldin : Mixu (oldest) & Aixu (youngest) (12 year old twins)

Vexen : Glaxia (16)

Lexaeus : open

Zexion : Zexy bro : Kyrox (20)

older son : open

young daughter (12) : open

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Saïx : oldest child : Exneri (15)

Middle child : open

youngest (12) : open

Axel: Older daughter: Axas (16)

The twins : reserved

younger son : open

youngest son (12) : open

younger daughter : open

Demyx : Younger (12) daughter : open

middle son : open

older daughter : Pamela (14)

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Luxord : Timex (16)

Marluxia : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son : Flurin (15)

Youngest child (12) : open

Larxene : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son (12) : Flurin (15)

youngest child (12) : open

Roxas : Oldest daughter: open

Older daughter : Axas (16)

Older son : Nilox (15)

youngest child(12): open

Xion : older daughter : open

Younger son : Nilox (15)

Youngest son (12) : open

Namine : Oldest daughter : Lixyl (15)

Older daughter : open

Middle son : open

Youngest child(12) : Open

With that done here is the rest of the second chapter!

Phase 2: take advantage of Pam

Nilox knocked on Pam's door. She answered. Pam ,like all of the girls at the castle, had a crush on him. ( There was also some one else but she thought she had only a 5% chance with him)

"Hello ,Nilox, what can I do for you?"

"Make me some cookies ,Bitch.."

"Excuse me?"

I'm just kidding but can you really help me make some cookies?"

"Well I suppose..."

"Come on then." he then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

In Kitchen

Pam was mostly making the cookies as Nilox read the recipe. Pam didn't mind of course.

"There done!" exclaimed Pam as she took them out and put them on a cookie rack.

Nilox thanked Pam for everything as she left.

Lixyl ,the maker of this plan, stepped out of the huge cupboard with a video camera in hand.

"I've got the entire thing from asking her to her leaving,"

"I really loved your idea, Lily."

"Thanks, Lion, Rawr."

They then giggled like idiots.

Phase three : Axas' turn

"Hey Axas!" yelled Timex.

"Huh?" she turned around at her named being called.

Timex got down on one knee and took Axas' hand and said ,"Asa, will you marry me?"

"No!" She then slapped him while Xokorok took a picture of said abuse. Axas then stomped away.

Xokorok then came out of her hiding place to confirm to Timex.

"Got it!"

"Oh yes you do..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh well...ummm...never mind."

"You know you may not have a chance with Axas but, you have a chance with me, Mite." She flirted back.

Timex just bled of the nose for the second time that day. Xokorok dragged him to his dad's room.

...

"Here's your son."

"Thank You?"

...

"Ok now that we have this it will just corrupt Flurin and make him think what we will do next now that we sent all of this evidence to every kid in the castle." Glaxia explained.

"!" As on cue there was Flurin's girly scream that was recorded and sent to every kid via email by Glaxia.

Now what a sweet revenge that was...

"As all of your's punishment you will have to clean Demyx's room."Xemnas commanded.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"What?"

"Oh come on where teenagers."

"Almost all of you teenagers together are almost as worst as all the twelve year olds together." Xigbar said very loud.

"That is so true!" every teen said.

THE END OF CHAPPIE 2


	4. Chapter 4:Drama, Crushes, and Sexiness

September 22nd, 2011

You know the good thing about nobodies is that their children have hearts. For their other parent gave them one since they are living. The children of the organization are very unpredictable. Most of them will act as their parents. Most of them have their own personality. Some of them we still haven't seen what their personality is like.

My beautiful and creative daughter, Iris Rose, is my joy, if I had a heart. My very handsome and intelligent son , Naixku (whom is named after the kunai), is my pride, if I had a heart. Their mother, my beloved Tifa Lockhart, made me feel as if I had one. She is long gone from my mistake. I was left caring to my children myself. Being a father makes me feel as if I have a heart. I wonder if the other members feel the same with their children.

I know for sure Zexion's brother, Kyrox, hates his brother because he killed his beloved friend, Katrina. There would have been more children here if Katrina had never passed. It did seem as if Kyrox loved her. But, he too is like most of the young men here. He does have nose bleeds. Especially Luxord's son, Timex. Oh my beloved Kingdom Hearts does that boy have a lot of nose bleeds for Xigbar's daughter, Xokorok. In due time they should have little children running around. I know some other boys that seem to have crushes. The girls even seen to like them back. I know Demyx would start crying if his little girls found love or got married. He seems to have a very good memory on what sadness is.

And I almost forgot, I HATE IT WHEN THOSE KIDS CALL ME MANSEX! They could at least call me Sexman. I prefer Sexman over Mansex. Curse Axel for telling his kids that story from when we didn't have kids.

Well that is enough for today, diary.

With best regards,

Xemnas

"Ummm ,Naixku, did you know dad had a diary?"

"Not at all ,Iris, not at all."

"Ahahahahaha! Omg we should so call him Sexman!'

"No we shouldn't ,Xokorok, If you're my best friend you wouldn't."

"Boo."

"And if you do I'll lock you in a room with Timex." said Naixku.

"And if you do that I will castrate you then tell everyone your named after the kunai."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah."She then started to turn.

"NO!"

She turned back and spoke,"What was that kunai?"

"Please don't."

"Then bow down and call me princess."

He then did so.

"Why Xokorok. Why would you make him do something from the song World Is Mine by that vocaloid Miku Hatsune."

"I always wanted to be in a situation like that, or at least try it."

*sigh*

Elsewhere In a place where no one will find out what that trio found at the Altar of Naught

Timex was thinking and he was thinking hard. So hard he was murmuring,"thinking hard, thinking hard."

"Thinking hard Huh? Well that's what she said you know."

"Ahhhh!."

Guess who it was? Come on guess.

You guessed? Ok. Good.

It was none other than Xokorok. Who somehow came to the living room from the Altar of Naught in a surprising 5 minutes.

"How's it going Mite?" (regular m sound, long I sound, and te as in kiTE )

"Well..."

Timex was just currently thinking about whether he liked Axas or Xokorok. He thought about what she said to him two days ago.

_"You know you may not have a chance with Axas but, you have a chance with me, Mite."_

He was just considering her over Axas when she came.

"Hello. Timex! Timex! Mite! Hey cute boy!"

"What?" He then blushed a very deep red. A red so deep a very sexy tomato would be jealous

"You heard me. I said 'Hey cute boy'."

"Whaaa?"

"I'm only speaking the truth." She then left, leaving him bewildered.

"Did that just happen?...Damn I should've been smooth! How come I act different around her? Maybe I do like her and not Axas..."

In a room where Namine and her daughter Lixyl sit drawing

"Lixyl."

Said girl looked up from her oil pastel drawing her riding into the sunset with a random handsome prince.

"Yes mother?"

"Do you happen to like any one?"

Lixyl blushed a bright pink. So bright a sexy peach would be jealous.

"I...still don't know yet mom."

"Ok honey."

They both continued their drawings.

'_I wonder if there is a guy for me out there. He's probably is...somewhere."_

In a lab...where Glaxia and her dad where bonding and being scientists.

"Muahahahaha. Dad with this last drop I should create...a potion that will give you a heart!"

*poof* went the potion when Glaxia put in the final drop.

"Here drink this dad."

"Why...I suppose...anything that will make my little girl happy."

Somewhere where Alexandrea was being trained by her mother.

Larxene slashed multiple times at her daughter only to have Alexandrea dodge or reflect them with Poison Flurry, her gun blades in the shape of long knives.

"!"

They them stopped both shock their heads and said ,"Vexen why?"

In a hallway where Nilox and Flurin were chatting

"You know Flurin."

"Hmm?"

"I have a question for you."

"Go ahead and ask as long as it isn't about... you know who..."He then blushed a red orange color so red orange a sexy red and orange indian corn would be jealous.

"Are you gay?"

"No I am sooooo not, like if I like well... you know that sexy beast then I am not."

"Well you sure sound like it."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Well that's it for tonight sorry for not putting in the updated oc list I got more but it's too late to update it...I got school tomarrow...Well hope you enjoyed! Oh and The contest ends October 20th.


	5. Chapter5Conversations,Dates,More crushes

Here's my updated list:

Xemnas : Oldest child: Iris Rose (15)

youngest child : Naixku (12)

Xigbar : 12 year old daughter: open

older son : Zexke (15)

Oldest daughter : Xokorok (16)

Xaldin : Mixu (oldest) & Aixu (youngest) (12 year old twins)

Vexen : Glaxia (16)

Lexaeus : open

Zexion : Zexy bro : Kyrox (16)

older son : open

young daughter (12) : open

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Saïx : oldest child : Exneri (15)

Middle child : open

youngest (12) : Saxvalent (12)

Axel: Older daughter: Axas (16)

younger son : open

youngest son (12) : open

younger daughter : open

middle daughter : open

Demyx : Younger (12) daughter : open

middle son : open

older daughter : Pamela (14)

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Luxord : oldest son : Timex (16)

youngest son : Brydex (12)

Marluxia : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son : Flurin (15)

Youngest child (12) : open

Larxene : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son (12) : Flurin (15)

youngest child (12) : open

Roxas : Oldest daughter: open

Older daughter : Axas (16)

Older son : Nilox (15)

youngest child(12): open

Xion : older daughter : open

Younger son : Nilox (15)

Youngest son (12) : open

Namine : Oldest daughter : Lixyl (15)

Older daughter : open

Middle son : open

Youngest child(12) : Open

There it is...

And here is chapter 5

Axas and Zemy were texting each other even though their rooms were right next to each other.

Axas : Ive been thinking that I Flurin is gay

Zemy : your not the only 1 sistah

Axas : wanna grab a sandwich

Zemy : sure

In a room where Exneri was talking to Zexke (zesh-keh)...

"How is it being Xokorok's brother?"

"Good I guess, we look out for each other and stuff."

"I'm bored."

"How is it being Saxvalent's older sister?'

"Annoying, but I love her."

"Can I trust you to tell you who I like?"

"Of course!"

"I...umm...like...Zemy."

"Talk about a cracky pairing."

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding, relax. You know that really cute."

"Thanks." He muttered

In a hallway where Mixu and Aixu where walking and talking.

"You know...I kinda think that Brydex is cute."

"But you barely know him, Mixu."

"But that's what makes him mysterious."

"He's annoying and he is a wanna be gangster."

"Youre my sister youre supposed to encourage me."

"Ok sorry. Damn."

In Pam's room

Pam was thinking and she finally thought she had enough courage to ask Kyrox on a date. They have been friends for a while. So she thought it was time to do it. And it seemed as if he was over the whole Katrina thing.

She got up and walked over to his room which was just across from hers.

She knocked on the door taking a very deep breath.

"Hello Pamela.."

"Hi Kyrox...umm. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"You know I mean at a restaurant right?"

"Well I suppose that's ok if we split the bill."

"Ok come on lets go."

At a french restaurant but not too fancy

"The items on the menu are rather...interesting."

"Well this is a foreign restaurant with foreign cuisine."

"Why don't you order for me."

"Ok I think you would like this."

15 minutes later

"This is really good, Kyrox."

"I thought you would like it."

As you see Kyrox is unaware of Pamela's flirting. It came out to be just a regular lunch. As regular as one at the castle would be. But Pam thought of it as something more. But little did we know an even better relationship than what they just had now was just beginning. Let the drama evolution begin. For this couple and many more.

Thank you for reading! PLEASE READ THIS : PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT OF THEM IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS!

Other than that thank you for reading my story


	6. OC files

If you want to know what some of the OC's look like you came to the right chapter so here we go

Name: Pamela

Personality: She is kind and sweet but is also kinda random,She is a down to earth person,But is sometimes aliitle lazy,She also love to listen to her ipod

Looks Like: Brown hair with blonde highlights that is in layers and gose past her sholders,Blueish/Greenish eyes and an hourglass shape figure

Element/Powers: she can control water and ice

Weapon: she has a teal trident with can create big waves and whrillpools and it can also make blizzard and diffent size of icilces

Normal clothes: Black skinny jeans with a teal halter top with teal and white hightops

Bathing suit: a teal bikin

Pajamas: blacks short shorts with a white tank top

Formal wear: a teal halter dress that stops mid theigh with black plump heels

Extras: she is always listening to her ipod when she bored or is doing nothing. and she is Demyx older daughther

Form:age twelve

Name:brydex

Personality:mischevous,a very experienced prankster,Will pin the blame on the nearest around him.

Looks like:light blue hair,tannish face,medium size,green eyes.

Element/powers:Aerokinesis

Weapon:deck of cards can use his wind powers to speed them up,green crisscross pattern

Normal look:green scarf around shoulders,has a red tshirt that says nobody and proud of it,grey pants,a chain that has a silver playing card around his neck,and and yellow sneakers.

Bathing suit:green shorts with white undershirt.

Pajamas:cloak that has a card pattern.

Formal wear:grey tuxedo with green lining black dress shoes and a green fedora.

Extra:can he be luxords son?

Name: Flurin

Personality: Flamboyant and loves attention. He seems to be openly gay, but he's actually straight, and finds people's reactions hilarious when he tells them so. He is also very manipulative of others' emotions and loves to play games. These games usually involve making girls and boys fall for him, and then rejecting them harshly.

Looks Like: Long(down to his mid-back) fluffy pink hair that fades to a light cotton candy blue at the ends. His eyes are a bright turquoise color, and he's tall for his age. He's 14 years old. Unusually thin.

Element/Powers: Pollen. He can't do much aside from cause people's allergies to act up, or help plants flourish.

Weapon: Mechanical butterflies. their wings are sharp and can cut, and they spread pollen everywhere they go, making a living hell for those who have allergies.

Normal clothes: Bright pink skinny jeans, black lolita boots, a white shirt and a black hoodie with cat ears. The insides of the cat ears are bright pink.

Bathing suit: Light blue swim trunks with pink swirls.

Pajamas: A black shirt and some pink pajama pants. the pants have black swirls on them. If it's hot out, he doesn't wear the shirt.

Formal wear: A white suit with a light blue/pink striped tie.

Extras: Marluxia is his father, I have no idea who you might have in mind for the mother. I'm lazy and prefer not to specify, but if it has to be another member of Org XIII, I'd want it to be Larxene.

Name: Kyrox

Personality: Quiet, calm, and somewhat cold to the people he doesn't like, very friendly if he trusts you (even though he has trust issues), likes to sit alone and read or play guitar, sensetive, but brutally honest, dislikes Zexion for unknown reasons

Looks Like: A dirty blonde version of Zexion

Element/Powers:Death (I.e. Shadows, Fire), if someone very close to him is threatened, goes into a berserk mode where shadows surge around him and assaults the enemy until is shown something that will calm him down

Weapon:Dual Scythe named Prometheus, black steel with blue flames imbedded in the blades

Normal clothes: T-shirt and Jeans with a black jacket

Bathing suit:T-shirt, Bathing Suit shorts

Pajamas: T-shirt and boxers

Formal wear: Tux

Extras: Has a silver and red heart shaped necklace given to him by a friend whom is now dead, holds the blue and black one he gave her in his pocket

Zexy's brother

Name: Saxvalent

Personality: Serious (For a twelve year old anyway), calm, annoying at times.

Looks Like: Like a mini Saix but female and shorter hair to her shoulders.

Element/Powers: Storms

Weapon: Twin Pugio/Roman Daggers, Chaos and Nyx

Normal clothes: grey t-shirt that says 'you're not my type' on it, black shorts under the Organistaion 13 coat and black boots.

Bathing suit: Black and midnight blue diving suit

Pajamas: A light grey tank top that has a Shadow on it saying, 'I saved a heart for you but I eated it' and black shorts with the Nobody sign on the left leg.

Formal wear: A dark blue top with white inticate patterns going from her left shoulder down to her back, black jeans and blue and black sneakers.

Extras: She is Saix's youngest daughter

Name: Zexke (Zesh-keh)

Personality: Flirtatious, strong on the outside but not inside. Tries not to be afraid of anything but struggles with inner demons. Hyper a lot because he can't relax. A born romantic.

Looks Like: Tall. Long, straight black hair. Deep violet eyes. Not skinny, slightly muscular, but thin. Slightly tanned. Olive-skinned.

Element/Powers: Spiritual fire. Blueish fire. Not as strong as Axel's but burns longer.

Weapon: Dual machetes.

Normal clothes: Black pea coat, red jeans, red scarf.

Bathing suit: Red swim trunks. Speed o if he's adventurous ;D

Pajamas: Red pajama pants, no shirt.

Formal wear: Black suit jacket, black vest, red tie, black gloves, black slacks, black shoes, white dress shirt.

Extras: Can't think of any :P

Can he be Xigbar's eldest son? If that's already taken, put him in anywhere that's available.

name Exneri (Irene)

personality a fun loving, sarcastic prankster who loves reading, music, and fighting, most of which her father dissapproves of

looks like messy pixie cut electric blue hair, grey blue eyes with yellow around her puiple. an x-shaped scar on her cheek

powers ocean powers, more wild and destuctive than normal water powers

weapons you know what pit's bow looks like in knife form in Brawl? those knifes are her weapon, except in blue and silver

norm. clothes silver tshirt, navy vest, black jeans, boots, and fingerless gloves

bathing suit black bikini top and shorts, lined in electric blue

pjs black, lacy, vneck camisol with navy blue short shorts

formal dressy jeans, platform sandels, and a blue and white dress shirt

extras saix's daughter, 15, seems closer to her "uncle" demyx and "uncle" xigbar. call everyone older than 19 "aunt" or "uncle", ex. "uncle" demyx, "uncle" xigbar, "aunt" larxene, "aunt" marluxia xD

Name: Glaxia

Personality: She has this noble air towards her and is sorta cold hearted, but she has a soft spot for those who are into academics and is a very patient girl, except when you ruin an experiment causing her to loose all the time she's been trying to complete it. She's slightly short tempered as well. The only time she's happy is when one of her experiments are a complete success or when it's super cold and it's snowing. Glaxia is a perfectionist and must have everything in perfect order. She does have a sense of humor and some of her finished works is for her friends and mischief especially if it's against Xigbar, Xion(She believes the quiet ones are always the ones that have something bad up their sleeves),or Saix.

Looks like: Glaxia is short a petite 5'4 and pale skin. Her eyes are a frosted green color. Her hair is platinum blond that falls in waves down her back and bangs swept to the left side, but she mostly wears it in high twintails and blue ribbons.

Elements/Powers: Ice. She tends to use this a lot especially when something ticks her off.

Weapon: She uses two iorn fans to fight.

Bathing suit: white twist bikini

Pajamas: silk light blue nightgown with white lace edges and silk shorts. Her hair is down in it's regular due.

Formal wear: A white ball gown with black crystal designs on it's bodice anda black satin ribbon around the waist and on the edges are white embroideries of snowflake, tulle skirt that's black on the helm of the skirt and starts turning white as it flows up. Silver round heeled stilettos. She wears her half up and half down with crystals holding them in place.

Extra: If you could tell Vexen her father loves her to death and will give anything and do everything she'll ask for. She plays the piano and is into poetry.

Name: Alexandrea

Personality: Alexandrea can be – at times – calm and collected, but she snaps easily and has a very short temper. She loves to see people suffer and enjoys tormenting others. She hates idiots – A LOT – and really hates one particular idiot (I'll give you a hint; his name begins with an 'S'). One of the only times she IS calm, is when she's tending to her garden. She loves the feel of soil covering her hands and the feel of leaves beneath her fingers.

She's a natural leader and hates being ordered around; she'd rather be the one issuing orders. She's not really a girly-girl – so she wouldn't be caught in a dress – but she doesn't exactly dress like a boy, either.

Looks Like: Alexandrea stands nearly six feet tall in height and has an athletic build – not really muscular, but not exactly weak. She has long nimble fingers and long legs – slightly longer than average. Her eyes are an electric blue color and she has long, light blonde hair that rolls down her shoulders like waves and layers like feathers. Her face is a sort of cross between a heart-shaped face and a long, angular face. Long, but not really angular – softer, almost.

Element/Powers: Alexandrea's element is more like her father's – plants. She does have control over various flowers, but she has mainly control over various flora. She mainly employs vines as her main ability, but she also likes to use roses and – when in wooded areas – trees.

Weapon: In this case, Alexandrea's weapons are more like her mother's – she uses twin knives. Well, actually, they're gunblades in the shape of long knives – or hunting knives. She uses them like you would fight with regular knives, but she also uses them to fire bullets – actually seeds which she uses to poison or control her enemies. Or, just bind them with rapid growing vines.

Normal clothes: Alexandrea wears a black tank top and sweat pants underneath the overcoat the Organization is known for wearing. Long black boots adorn her feet and black leather gloves cover her hands.

She doesn't always wear this – though; she likes to also wear a baggy, white t-shirt and loose, light-blue jeans when she doesn't feel wearing the "overcoat getup" – as she calls it. She prefers sandals to boots when she feels...rebellious – as she would state (since she's really supposed to wear the coat) and keeps her hair tied in a low hanging ponytail. She doesn't like wearing socks – since she likes to take her sandals off and start walking around in dirt and/or mud – and often walks around the castle barefoot.

Bathing suit: Alexandrea wears a one-piece swimsuit. It's black, but lilac in some places. The cut on her back is a bit too low for her taste, but she doesn't really mind.

Pajamas: Alexandrea wears shorts that goes up about a foot from her knees (like exercise shorts, I guess) and a REALLY baggy, black T-Shirt with the words "Raving Mad Festival – '09" under a picture of a garden (depicted in white ink) that looked really deformed (well, it WAS from Wonderland...)

Formal wear: Alexandrea wears tight, dark blue jeans and a white shirt that goes down to her hips - and isn't as loose as a lot of her shirts – and has sleeves that barely goes to the middle of her upper arm. She keeps her hair back by wearing a headband – but often takes it off, letting her long hair tumble this way and that. She wears...dress shoes – since she hates high heels and doesn't wear sneakers – that are black and she actually wears socks...

Extras: Alexandrea is about fifteen years old – nearly sixteen. And her parents – if you haven't already guessed – are Marluxia and Larxene.

Name: Timex

Personality: Womanizer, sly, ladies-man, smooth

Looks like: Luxord but with black and white checkered hair, and not as old.

Element/Powers: Time control, able to slow down or speed it up, or even freeze it. Or rewind it also.

Weapon: Old Timey pocket watch on a chain that's wrapped around his wrist

Normal clothes: black and white striped shirt, grey jeans and a pair of ripped brown Sanük shoes

Bathing Suit: Black and White striped board shorts

Pajamas: Black pajama pants with the nobody symbol on the side by the pocket, no shirt

Formal Wear: White suit jacket with black pants and dress shoes. Red tie.

Extras: Always hits on girls any chance he gets

Name: Iris Rose

Personality: maybe a angel but acts like the devil, but can be a tomboy

Look like: long wavy sliver, and sapphire blue eyes

Element/power: light and darkness

Weapon: bow and arrow of twilight

Normal clothes: white hat, white shirt with three black roses and long black sleeves, black and white plated skirt, black leggins, black boots, black and white fingerless gloves, and a purple stone necklace

Bathing suit: two piece with three black roses

Pajamas: a white nightgown with six black roses

Former wear: a white dress with three black roses on the side of her dress

Extra: her parent is Xemnas, she does ballet, and she sings love songs to herself when she's in love

Name: Zemxyanne Raine Myth, Zemy for short.

Personality: Serious, sometimes playful, has a sense of humor

Looks Like: Shoulder length slate hair, blue eyes, sorta tall.

Elements/powers: Water, illusions

Weapon:two tone blue and purple bass guitar, sometimes using a Lexicon.

Normal clothes: untucked button up white shirt with a treble cleft on her left breast pocket, blue vest, black skinny jeans, silver suspenders, knee high black laced boots.

Bathing Suit: slate monokini

Pajamas: black tank top, white bottoms with music

Formal wear: plum strapless sweetheart mermaid dress with black lace.

Extras: Parents Zexion and Demyx

Name: Axas ( no last name )

Personality: Flirty, sadistic, sweet and crazy

Looks Like: Red spiked hair in the back and blonde hair in the front

Element/Powers: Fire, light and electricity

Weapon: Kingdom chakrams

Normal clothes: Black coat with a red t shirt and black jeans underneath

Bathing suit: Red bikini

Pajamas: black pj's with little red chakrams

Formal wear: a long black dress with stelletos

Extras: Her parents are Roxas and Axel

Name : Lixyl (sounds like Liexel)

personality: crazy but calm when drawing with mom

looks likes: younger ver. Of namine but with brown hair

powers/element: can erase anybody memories

Weapon : has no weapon

normal: black on bottom white on top dress

bathing suit : white biki with black swirls

Pajamas: nightgown that looks like rins meltdown clothes

formal: long orange dress poofy from waist down white flatts

Extras : parents are namine and sora

Name: Xokorok (zokorox)

personality:always changes but is most;y flirty and crazy if not then bitter or sweet

looks like:shoulder length brown hair sea blue eyes pale lips and skin

element/powers:sand

weapon:dual kunai

normal clothes:light blue jean booty shorts gray v neck black sandals and a silver heart locket that is empty

pajamas:purple tank and black shorts

bathing suit: black and white striped biki

formal:black strpless mini dress with ruffles and hair in ponytail tied by black ribbon black heels

extra:xigbar and aerith's kid

Name: Nilox

personality: quiet attracts women with his mysteriousness sweet when you get to know him.

looks like:shaggy black neck length hair not to shaggy light green eyes

element/powers:can morph any object with his gublade

weapon:gunblade like lighning's from FFXIII

normal clothes:darkblu shirt black hoodie with orgy symmbol on pocket black skinny with orgy boot and glove

bathing suit: black trunks

pajamas:black under shirt with dark blue boxers

formal:regular all black tux with dark blue bowtie

extra:xion and roxas son

Name: Mixu

personality : quiet likes to blurt out the truth or secrets sometimes

Looks like : Black hair in layers dark purple eyes

power/element : music

weapon : black harp that can change into a black violin if the notes BAAC are played

normal clothes : black netted T-shirt that is not see through black short skirt black fingerless lace gloves black boots

swimsuit : black tween bikini with ruffles

pajamas : black plain nightgown

formal : black sleeveless/strapless ball gown with black tulle material with black flats

extra : no one ever dares to call her emo because they don't want to find out what she would do loves her sister Aixu's twin xaldin's little girl

The youngest is Aixu

personality : nice at times but can be snotty

Looks like : silver hair in layers dark blue eyes

power/element : music

weapon : white violin that can change into a white harp if the notes BAAC are played

normal clothes : white netted T-shirt that is not see through white short skirt white fingerless lace gloves white boots

swimsuit : white tween bikini with ruffles

pajamas : white plain nightgown

formal : white sleeveless/strapless ball gown with white tulle material with white flats

extra : no one ever dares to call her Lolita because they don't know what her sister might do to them loves sister Mixu's twin xaldins kid

Name: Naixku (kunai)

personality:just like his dad but not obsessed over kh and romantic

looks like:brown neck length layerd hair deep orange eyes like dad's

element/powers:dark fire; black fire; can shoot black fire from hands like a powerball

weapon:black ethereal blade

normal clothes:black t shirt grey collar that says 'don't hate me cuz im koo like that' in orange letters black skinny black and orange pumas

bathing suit:black trunks with 2 orange stripes long ways from hip down on both sides

pajamas:black boxers orange nobody sign all over

formal:classic black and white tux orange bowtie white gloves black dress shoe

extra:xemnas and tifa son

there you guys go!


	7. Chapter 6 pranks, blushing, and beaches?

Xemnas : Oldest child: Iris Rose (15)

youngest child : Naixku (12)

Xigbar : 12 year old daughter: open

older son : Zexke (15)

Oldest daughter : Xokorok (16)

Xaldin : Mixu (oldest) & Aixu (youngest) (12 year old twins)

Vexen : Glaxia (16)

Lexaeus : Crix and Renex (14) (twins)

Zexion : Zexy bro : Kyrox (16)

older son : open

young daughter (12) : open

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Saïx : oldest child : Exneri (15)

Middle child : open

youngest (12) : Saxvalent (12)

Axel: Older daughter: Axas (16)

younger son : open

youngest son (12) : open

younger daughter : open

middle daughter : open

Demyx : Younger (12) daughter : open

middle son : open

older daughter : Pamela (14)

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Luxord : oldest son : Timex (16)

youngest son : Brydex (12)

Marluxia : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son : Flurin (15)

Youngest child (12) : open

Larxene : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son (12) : Flurin (15)

youngest child (12) : open

Roxas : Oldest daughter: open

Older daughter : Axas (16)

Older son : Nilox (15)

youngest child(12): open

Xion : older daughter : open

Younger son : Nilox (15)

Youngest son (12) : open

Namine : Oldest daughter : Lixyl (15)

Older daughter : open

Middle son : open

Youngest child(12) : Open

And here are some new OC files

Name: Crix (Cryx)

Personality: Is the opposite of Lexaeus in most ways except his intelligence, likes to talk and socialise.

Looks Like: Light auburn hair to her waist, light blue eyes,

Element/Powers: Sand (Kind of like Gaara Off Naruto)

Weapon: A double edged sword called Psammos

Normal clothes: Light blue long sleeved top with a dark blue skirt

Bathing suit: Light blue Bikini

Pajamas: Light blue short shorts and light blue tank top.

Formal wear: Organization 13 coat with light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black boots with a slight heel.

Extras: She is Lexaeus's daughter and is twins with Renex

Name: Renex

Personality: He always has a smile on his face, either happy or evil, is protective of his sister and younger children.

Looks Like: A mini Lexaeus

Element/Powers: Mist

Weapon: Two hidden blades like the ones Ezio had on Assassins Creed.

Normal clothes: Dark green t-shirt, black pants, black and green track shoes.

Bathing suit: Dark green swimming shorts

Pajamas: Dark green t-shirt and black boxers.

Formal wear: Organization 13 coat with a dark green t-shirt, black trousers and black boots.

Extras: He is Lexaeus's son and is twins with Crix. He was born unable to talk.

Lets get on with chapter 5

Exneri had a plan. A plan so evil. I has a victim. And said victim is someone whom Exneri can't stand. And this said victim is none other than...Alexandrea. Exneri didn't like Alexandrea for one reason. And Alexandrea is kinda mean. Even when she was a little child she was mean. And that is the reason why Exneri wasn't very fond of her.

You see when they were five years old Alexandrea and Exneri where best friends and this event occurred when they were six years old. They were playing with their dolls when Timex barged in and said,"Insteeed of playing wit dolls, why don't chu come wit meh sexii ladiesh?"

And this is the part that hurt Exneri's feeling's.

"Why wood chu wannah plai wit Exneriii forsh? Shes fugly."

Timex just oooooooed then left.

Ever since then Exneri started hanging out with other kids instead. And what bugged her the most is that she never got in trouble for calling her fugly. She called her fucking ugly! So she was going to replace her shampoo with puke green temporary hair dye. If she found permanent she would've done that. But she could only find temporary so...Well at least she wouldn't get in that much trouble if she gets caught.

...

Exneri was now waiting for a scream. She was on the couch watching television. Feeling very proud of herself.

"What the hell!"

And there it was mission accomplished.

No one would ever find out it was Exneri...muahahahahaha.

...

Pam knocked on Alexandrea's door only to have Alexandrea open the door with a towel on her head.

"Why are you..."Pam then seen a piece of puke green hair that was popping out of Alexandrea's towel.

"What the heck? Your hair is gr-"

Alexandrea tackled pam and put her hand over her mouth before she finished her sentence. She locked the door then took off the towel.

"It happened when I took a shower last night."

"I can help you with that. We can ask my dad to see if he can wash it off."

"Thank you so much pam!" Alexandrea then hugged her feeling relieved.

...

Now sat Pam and Alexandrea in pam's room. Alexandrea's hair back to its normal color.

"I'm so glad your dad's element is water."

"I'm so glad your hair is back to normal."

...

"What the hell are you doing wearing my eyeliner!"

"I'm not wearing your eyeliner!"

"Ugggh! Dad Zexke is wearing my eyeliner."

"He's doing what!" shouted Xigbar from the other room. He ran into Xokorok's room and yelled," don't you ever do that again I will not tolerate you acting like a fag!"

"B-but da-"

"No buts. Do I have to get out the monster belt?"

"No sir."

"Now take that crap off and leave your sister alone!" Their dad then stepped out of the room.

"You were always the favorite Xokorok."

"Jealous much?"

And he was jealous. All he wants is to actually bond with his father and not get yelled at all of the time. That was his one wish.

In a room where Axel was having a little 'talk' with his daughter, Axas.

"So lets cut to the chase, Axas."

"What's the chase?"

"I know your starting to get older now and your becoming a young lady, s-'

"Daddy!"

"I just want to make sure my daughter doesn't have a kid at a young age. I don't want to be a grandpa yet."

"Gosh dad. You're embarrassing.'

"Hey remember what I told you about Mansex?"

"Hahaha, yes daddy."

"Ok now cheer upmand don't have sex."

"Dad!"

Timex was thinking again. And he was deciding how to ask Xokorok out on a date.

"Will you...hey baby...do you...would you...ah this is harder than it looks in chick flicks"

"That's what she said."

And guess who it is. Come on guess. Did you guess? Yeah. Good. It was none other than Zexke.

"You have your sister's humor and you gave me a fright."

"And you like my sister...why is that?"

"She's funny, adorable, she can sin-"

"Aww dude you just reminded me of when we were seven."

"Oh yeah when the girls had a concert..."

"If only I could go back in time..."

"That I actually cannot do."

"Dammit."

"I'm going to go to my room...so...yeah."

With that Timex ran to his room.

"That was weird."

In Iris' room where she and Xokorok were planning on a beach trip.

"So your dad approved?"

"Yeah he wanted chaperones so I got Demyx Axel and Roxas to do that."

"So when are we going?"

"I already put up flyers so whoever sees them will be in The Room For Departure if they want to go on Friday."

"So now we have to wait...'

"Yeah and this is so perfect because now Timex can see you in a bikini."

Xokorok blushed a bright pink color. Of course she liked him ever since they were seven. But now she was barely starting to flirt with him. She was wondering if they would ever be. And this proves that the evolution of romance was about to start.

There you guys go. Any suggestions for the beach trip are welcome because the beach trip starts in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7:The beach and hotel part 1

The beach chapter is here! This is the first part!Wow three updates in two days I might make it four.

Here is some more new characters and the new list:

form:12

Name: Jexy

Personality:kinda a slacker, quiet, devious mastermind, crazy about music

LL: blue and red hair, silver eyes, really slim

E/P: Fire & telepathy

weapon. dual blades, holds one in reverse grip

NC:Black tee, jean jacket, jeans, black hi-tops, hat, choker, one glove

BS: one-piece with sketched flower on side

PJ: Black & white plaid pants, black cami

FW: trousers, white dress shirt with belt on waist, high heels, buissness jacket

Extras: always has an electric guitar with her

Xemnas : Oldest child: Iris Rose (15)

youngest child : Naixku (12)

Xigbar : 12 year old daughter: open

older son : Zexke (15)

Oldest daughter : Xokorok (16)

Xaldin : Mixu (oldest) & Aixu (youngest) (12 year old twins)

Vexen : Glaxia (16)

Lexaeus : Crix and Renex (14) (twins)

Zexion : Zexy bro : Kyrox (16)

older son : open

young daughter (12) : open

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Saïx : oldest child : Exneri (15)

Middle child : open

youngest (12) : Saxvalent (12)

Axel: Older daughter: Axas (16)

younger son : open

youngest son (12) : open

younger daughter : open

middle daughter : open

Demyx : Younger (12) daughter : open

middle son : open

older daughter : Pamela (14)

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Luxord : oldest son : Timex (16)

youngest son : Brydex (12)

Marluxia : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son : Flurin (15)

Youngest child (12) : open

Larxene : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son (12) : Flurin (15)

youngest child (12) : open

Roxas : Oldest daughter: open

Older daughter : Axas (16)

Older son : Nilox (15)

youngest child(12): open

Xion : older daughter :

Younger son : Nilox (15)

Youngest son (12) :

Namine : Oldest daughter : Lixyl (15)

Older daughter : open

Middle son : open

Youngest child(12) : Jexy (12)

On with the Sexy story!

Xokorok's POV

So Pam, Zexke (who is probably going to ruin it), Exneri, Glaxia, Alexandrea, Timex, Iris (Of course), Axas, Lixyl, Mixu, Aixu, and Naixku. I don't know why some people didn't come though.

Well anyways we just were gathering everybody up while our chaperones Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were creating dark corriders and started to pile everyone out. We were going to be staying for three days. We were staying at the Fairmont hotel. There was a lot of stuff that five star hotels have.

While I'm rambling to you guys we all are getting our rooms. We all would be on the fifth floor. And here were the groups on who was sharing them:

Pam, Alexandrea, and Axas where together. Then there was Me, Lixyl, and Iris. Then Mixu, Aixu, Exneri, and Glaxia where together. The chaperones where all together. And the last group was all of the boys; Timex, Zexke, and Naixku.

After we all went to our rooms to unpack most of us hit the beach. Roxas had to stay behind with Mixu and Aixu who where probably going to stay at the hotel the whole three days. The beach was perfect. Not a piece of trash in sight and there were paupou fruit trees behind us. The best thing was this beach was only for Hotel guests only. There weren't many people there but it would be good to be with friends.

Exneri, Glaxia, Pam, Lixyl, and Alexandrea were playing in the water (Exneri avoided Alexandrea)while Naixku was surfing and Timex and Zexke where playing one on one volley ball. Me and Iris were just sun bathing.

"I think Timex is trying to impress you."

"No way." I looked up and there he was waving at me. I waved back with a smile on my face feeling very happy.

Axas POV

I turned around to see Timex and Xokorok waving at each other. I like to tease Xokorok every chance I get so I yelled,"Whooooooo! Timex you're SO IN THERE!"

I seen both of them blush a deep red while everyone was laughing. I started to laugh too. Timex just continued to play volley ball and Xokorok looked flustered and flushed.

'_Great job Axas you embarrassed her again! Mission accomplished."_

Feeling very proud of myself I turned around and continued to play in the water.

Iris' POV

I started to tell Xokorok it was ok and tried to make her laugh by saying I bet Axas is so in there with the bell boy at the hotel. That made her feel better.

Feeling like a good friend I was satisfied. But before I continued my sun bathing I looked around to see Axel and Demyx making a sand castle. It had ponds and a moat probably from Demyx. And there was also little torches that were lit of course from Axel.

'_I guess there having fun too.' I thought._

I then started inspecting each swim suit. Axel was wearing red trunks and demyx was wearing dark blue ones. Pam was wearing a teal bikini. Zexke was wearing Red swim trunks. Exneri was wearing a black bikini top and shorts, lined in electric blue. Glaxia was wearing a white twist bikini. And Alexandrea was wearing a one-piece swimsuit that was black, but lilac in some places. Then Timex was wearing Black and White striped board shorts. I was wearing a white two piece with three black roses. Axas was wearing a Red bikini. And Xokorok was wearing a black and white striped bikini that was really revealing to her hips. Then Naixku wore black trunks with 2 orange stripes long ways from hip down on both sides. Then finally Lixyl wore a white bikini with black swirls.

Timex's POV

I couldn't believe that Axas ruined my chance. No wonder why I changed my mind about her. But this week I decided I would ask her out. I would take her to that restaurant on the top floor with a perfect view then I would ask her. It was so in the bag. I smirked at the thought.

What day is Timex going to ask Xokorok? Will he chicken out and not ask her? What else will happen on this beach adventure? In due time you will find out...AND PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE BEACH AND FURTHER CHAPTERS!


	9. Chapter 8:the beach and hotel part 2

Nothing has changed with the list so I'm not going to write it oh and WHOEVER CAN GUESS SOME OF THE PAIRINGS THEN I'M GOING TO WRITE A FREE ONE SHOT FOR THE WINNERS ONLY THREE CAN WIN

Well on with the sexy story!

Lixyl's POV

After some time people started to head back to the hotel one by one they went. After a while I joined Xokorok and Iris with sunbathing. We were the last ones to leave. The three of us were always best friends since we were four. We were just outside of the door about to open it when out popped out a bellboy with a very fancy card with red, blue, and purple roses. There was three roses in all.

"Is either one of you miss Tengokyn?"

Xokorok flinched at the sound of her last name then spoke,"I am her."

The bell boy handed the card and roses to her then left. Iris pulled us into the room and started yelling," Open it open it!"

Xokorok did so and read aloud,"The purple rose stands for beauty, the blue rose stands for grace, the red one stands for love because you stole my heart. Meet me at the restaurant on the tenth floor at seven for a romantic evening with yours truly. With greatest love, Your secret admirer."

I was surprized but after some thinking I found out who it must be.

"It's probably Timex."

"You think so Lixyl?"

"I know so."

"Then we should dress you up Xokorok."spoke Iris.

"You don't have to I know how to get ready for a date I have my formal wear in my suitcase.'

"Boo." Iris and I said in unison.

...

After waiting about an hour and a half Xokorok came out of the bathroom wearing a black strapless mini dress with ruffles and hair in ponytail tied by black ribbon and a pair of black heels. Of course she wore no makeup because she was so pretty she didn't need any. Well she did have lip gloss on.

"You look so hawt." Iris and I said in unison.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll see you guys later."

"Use protection Xoko!" I yelled right when the door was almost closed all of the way.

Xokorok's POV

I used the elevator to go to the last floor. IT was very pretty; there was lights hanging all airing the bushes fancy steel tables and chairs. I felt a little nervous about the whole thing but heck come on since when is Xokorok daughter of Xigbar and Aerith nervous.

I walked so you can get a better view of the tables and there was Timex. He was dressed in a White suit jacket with black pants and dress shoes with a red tie.

I hurried up to his table and sat down.

"Took you long enough but you do look sexy." he said.

"Likewise," I replied,"So what do you want?"

"Your hand in..."

"In what?"

"Being my girlfriend."

My breathing started picking up and it felt as if butterflies were in my heart.

I touched my heart and thought of my other name Kokoro. It meant heart in Japanese.

I didn't know what to say but I did know what I should do. So I...

...

The next day

...

Pam's POV

I was in the spa getting a massage all by myself. Sometimes it's nice to get some alone time. Sometimes she just needed time to relax and let all of her troubles away.

...

Roxas' POV

Last night was HELL! I had to watch two little girls that just kept staring at me the whole time. It was very scary. I didn't know what pass lover I wanted to be held by; Axel or Xion.

Well anyways now I am traumatized for life. Now I know how Xemnas feels like when he's called Mansex. That was the funniest thing Axel ever made up. But yeah I think I'll go to the hotel's therapist.

...

Timex where on a couch in the fifth floor's lounge watching a movie. Timex's arm was around Xokorok's shoulders.

Xokorok was think about last night.

_She knew what she should do. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was short and chaste but it was kiss. Xokorok felt happiness and relief in the kiss. She also felt those butterflies in her heart burst. Wen they broke apart Timex smirked and spoke,"I take that as a yes."_

_She just kissed him again._

Timex now felt relivedthat he now had Xokorok as his. But he did pinch himself when she kissed him last night.

'_This is going to be the most perfect two days...and I got to see Xokorok in a bikini...MY XOKOROK.'_

...

Axel was asleep in the mudbath in the men's spa. How typical.

...

Glaxia and Exneri where at the beach playing volley ball.

...

Oh this was such a relaxful time besides the fact that Demyx was watching Mixu and Aixu. Well it was more like Mixu and Aixu were watching Demyx.

...

Now hows that for you guys?

I also need help on some lovey dovey stuff for my newly paired up couple.

PLEASE READ Oh and whoevah can guess my age gets a virtual cookie and a oneshot

anowho thank yhu 4 readin'


	10. Chapter 9: so far in the castle

Heres the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long I have other stories I work on too. If you like this story I recommend you read my story BitterSweet.

...

Mixu POV

We finally left the beach today. I thought it was fun because me and aixu were creeping out Roxas and Demyx by staring at them. Well I'll just let someone else take over for now.

Timex POV

Ok I am scared of Xokorok's dad. He told me if I did anything wrong to his little girl he was going to shove his guns up mine and...I don't even want to finish that sentence.

But at least I have my childhood and teenhood crush as my girlfriend.

While I think of what I should do for Xokorok's birthday over here in my room I'll let the author tell the story now.

...

Alexandrea knew just who died her hair the other day. She could tell that it was that skank Exneri.

Oh so she snuck into Exneri's messy room and she put Orange temporary hair die in her shampoo.

Now here I am in my room waiting for a Omg.

"OH MY GAWD!"

Oh mission accomplished. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go get some ice cream. Ta-Ta!

...

Xemnas was in a mood. A mood where he wished Axel were dead. And why is this you ask? It's because now the kids are calling his The almighty Mansex. Oh how he wished Axel had a heart. Then he could rip it out of his chest.

"Daddy can I have $20?"

My thoughts where interrupted by my daughter asking me for munny.

I handed her a twenty munny crystal and she went to go shopping or whatever.

...

I love the fact that I'm the favorite. Dad always gives me munny. And why do I need some munny you ask? It's because I'm entering a contest. If I win I get an Ipad two

Oh life is sweet.

...

Sorry it's ending there I'm running out of ideas. SUGGESTIONS PLZ?


	11. Chapter 10: Filler

Meh im not going to putt he list and stuff ill do it nxt chapter too lazy.

On with the story

Iris' POV

Iris was in a mood. A very rare mood. She was in a kissing mood. Knowing she wouldn't get it fulfilled by the guy she likes because he is probably gay she moped all day in her bed. As the time went by she went through many positions on her bed. After a while she decided to drink some coffee for no apparent reason.

Why does he have to be gay? She thought to herself while playing around with her stuffed Hello Kitty her father Xemnas had given her. She mourned all day and seemed like she was turning Emo. Until she decided to get up off her ass and watch some TV in the living room.

Alexandrea POV

I couldn't believe my brother liked Iris! Like she would ever like him back. She was one of the prettiest girls in the castle! She probably thought he was gay. That's what I told Flurin. Flurin was high or on some other kind of drug if he was thinking he would get with Iris! She is so out of his league.

Nilox POV

Ok now it's finally my turn to be in a POV. Ok so I like Lixyl. But don't say anything got it? Ok good.

So I the other day in the hall we accidentally brushed against each other! I was so happy that I went to go tell Flurin about it. He said that was Fabulous. He is my Best friend. He may seen gay but he isn't because he likes Iris. Well the author has major writers block for this story the poor thing so sorry but it must end here! Please send her some help! She needs ideas!


	12. Chapter 12 : another filler

Omg I have writers block for this storie PLEASE READ whoever can guess my age gets a one-shot here is your hint: I am wiser than a 14 year old but not as wise as a 17 year old I am not in colllege I love writing lemons and I am a kh fangirl how old am I? 5? 8? 21? Idk u guess

I do not own kh or the office(I am using a few jokes from the office)

...

Xokorok POV

I was watching tv in the living room all by myself until Flurin, my best friends crush, walked in. He was wearing a suit jacket and it looked like a womens suit.

"Nice girl suit dude."

"It is from France, my dad bought it for me so I wanted to try it on."

"What brand is it?" I said while turning around to face him.

He opened up his jacket and read the label, it said MISSterious.

"Yup you sure are MISSterious. Wearing a womens suit."

"Alexandrea!" he yelled leaving the room and mumbling she must've switched our suits.

"Okay..."I said weirded out.

...

Glaxia POV

"I now have a cure for the common cold! Drink this dad it will make you feel better." Glaxia handed her father the vile; for he was sick. He gulped it down and immediately threw up.

"!"

Now that must've not have been a pretty sight to see...

...

Axas POV

Axas was walking down the hall when she seen Timex with a huge rose in hand.

"Now that's big." She said.

"Oh that's what she said...argh my girlfriends rubbing off on me!"

"Ok...Now I feel scared to talk to him ever again..." And axas was very creeped out.

...

And that's all I have for now...hey at least it's something eh?


	13. Chapter 13: Helping Out With Love

I NO LONGER HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!OH YEAH I'M BACK BABY!GET READY FOR SOME CRAZINESS AND ROMANCE!OH YES!

Here is the oc list:

Xemnas : Oldest child: Iris Rose (15)

youngest child : Naixku (12)

Xigbar : 12 year old daughter: open

older son : Zexke (15)

Oldest daughter : Xokorok (16)

Xaldin : Mixu (oldest) & Aixu (youngest) (12 year old twins)

Vexen : Glaxia (16)

Lexaeus : Crix and Renex (14) (twins)

Zexion : Zexy bro : Kyrox (16)

older son : open

young son (12) : Axyrn (12)

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Saïx : oldest child : Exneri (15)

Middle child : open

youngest (12) : Saxvalent (12)

Axel: Older daughter: Axas (16)

younger son : open

youngest son (12) : open

younger daughter : open

middle daughter : open

Demyx : Younger (12) daughter : open

middle son : open

older daughter : Pamela (14)

oldest daughter : Zemy (15)

Luxord : oldest son : Timex (16)

youngest son : Brydex (12)

Marluxia : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son : Flurin (15)

Youngest child (12) : open

Larxene : Oldest daughter : Alexandrea (16)

Middle son (12) : Flurin (15)

youngest child (12) :Axyrn (12)

Roxas : Oldest daughter: open

Older daughter : Axas (16)

Older son : Nilox (15)

Middle child: Aroxura (15 ½)

youngest child(12): open

Xion : older daughter : Aroxura (15 ½)

Younger son : Nilox (15)

Youngest son (12) :

Namine : Oldest daughter : Lixyl (15)

Older daughter : open

Middle son : open

Youngest child(12) : Jexy (12)

.,.,.,

Aroxura POV

I was really excited this afternoon. Because this morning my mom and dad gave me the mark of mastery exams...and guess who is now a keyblade master? Oh yeah I AM!

Well anyways guess what Nilox did? He switched Flurin and Alexandrea's coats that their dad bought for them so Flurin yesterday was wearing a MISSterious women's suit. I heard that from Xokorok, it's the number one story going around the castle. But Flurin and Alexandrea don't even know! And Flurin thought it was Alexandrea so he yelled at her then she hit him on the head with the handle of her gunblade! Now that I would like to see!

...

"Xokorok I swear if you do not give me back my cards with women in bikini's on them I'll...ummm...tell your dad." Luxord told me.

"But me and your son were going to play str- ermmm poker with them!" I retorted back to him.

"Fine just this time but, the next time I will ground Timex!"

"Damn ok old man..."

He then left the room. Damn did I hate my boyfriends dad. Well soon we won't be the only ones togethor. I am going to hook up Iris with Flurin...oh yes...

...

"Heyy Flurin," I said taking a seat next to him in the dining room. "So let's get to the point. Who do you like?"

"Why do you want to know?" he told me.

"One I know someone who likes you. Two I might be able to hook you up."

"Who is it?"

"First tell me who you like." I snapped at him.

"Ermm Irissssss..." he said hissing at the 's'.

"Ok I'll hook you up. So your part in this is to ask her out tonigth at dinner, understand?"

"She likes me too?"

"Yes, yes she most certainly does."

"Oh baby!"

I then left the room to tell Iris the good news.

...

"Hey Rose..." I said entering her room.

"You are calling me by my middle name...What did you do?"

"Oh well nothing much but Flurin is going to ask you out at dinner."

"What?" she said I knew she was happy but I was still worried.

"You heard me."

"Oh my gosh I love you!" she said getting up off of her bed to hug me.

"All in a day's work...now to hook up someone else..."

...

"Hey Nilox...So I heard you like Lixyl..." I told him entering his room.

"Where did you hear that?" he said like a crazy person.

"Oh so you do...well ask her out tonight, she liked you too."

"Wha?"

"Oh you know you heard me right."

"Ok, ok. I'll do it!"

"Glad to hear." I said walking out of the room smirking.

...

"Lixyl!" I called out to her in one of the many hallways.

"Huh?"

As soon as I caught up to her I started," Nilox is going to ask you out at dinner tonight."

"I love you." she said as she ran saying," I'm going to get ready!"

Now what a good friend am I?

...

There you guys go...Im satisfied


	14. Chapter 14: New Love?

Sorry if it seemed as if I didn't try just because I'm depressed because the story I just finished had a sad ending. I will also be doing things differently.

Oh and we have a new character : Sukaxzih she is daughter of Saix and Aeirith she is the middle child and is 14

Then Roxlisnie who is daughter of Namine and Ventus she is also 14

...

Sukaxzih POV

At dinner today a lot of people started to hook up. There was Flurin and Iris then Lixyl and Nilox. It was strange because I never seen them lovey dovey before. I should get to the bottom of this..it seems way to strange.

...

Roxlisnie POV

Today I seen a few people start to hook up. Mostly us teenagers but I also seen a few twelve year olds staring at each other...oh fucking no! They are probably going to start dating then they are going to have a dating era in their time line! Ah fuck man...Why Kingdom Hearts why? Well I guess now I can have something to sit back and watch. I do LOVE drama! So since the author cant continue unless she gets more boys we have to end her fot today but hey at least its something.


	15. Chapter 15: The End Starts Anew

My friends this is the ends of the story...I now have all of the positions filled. So here is the last chapter of the next generation of organization XIII

...

One month later

...

Axas POV

Over this last month a lot of us had found love, new friends, and their dreams coming true.

Xemnas called a meeting for all of us. This means that something bad or great was going to happen.

"All of us have decided that It is now time for us to retire and for the next generation of the organization take over. We do believe that all of you will make the right decisions with your leader." Xemnas stated to all of us. You could tell that everyone was excited.

"Do any of you have someone in mind who will be leader?" Xemmas asked us all.

"Iris." Xokorok stated simply.

"Kyrox." Pam said. They had gotten togethor very slowly but it happened.

Everyone kept on saying whether they though Kyrox or Iris should be leader until Mansex couldn't take it no more.

"Silence!" He called upon us. "We will have a vote on wether Iris or Kyrox should be your new leader. All in favor of Iris raise your hand." He said. What the hell did he think we were, five?

Anyways there was a wide mass of hands for Iris as Xemnas counted them all.

"All In favor of Kyrox." He then said.

There was again a wide mass of hands as Xemnas counted. You could feel the great tension in the room. Until Xemnas spoke,"It is then settled Iris and Kyrox will be your leader. It was a tie."

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. They would have two leaders?

"This should be fun." Naixku said. Everyone then looked at him. Most of us nodded our heads.

And thus started the adventures of the new organization.

...

I really loved this story and do not want to abandon it so there you guys go. There will be a sequel. The Adventures of the New Organization.


End file.
